The Walk Home
I was having a seemingly good day at work for being a janitor at a high school. Even if I was an ex-police officer, a janitor had a lot of action in it too. God, who am I kidding, I have to unclog toilets and clean up vomit for kids who treat me like crap. I'd still have my badge if I wasn't the one assigned to the child murder case. Just knowing that man kidnapped my little nephew and...and he just...I didn't want to kill the guy though. It might seem like a personal vendetta or something, but he had a gun on me too. I went over the limit on him. I shot him in the kneecap and he dropped the gun, of course. But the adrenaline rush was just too much for me, It was like I had no control over my trigger finger, even my body. I emptied every single round into that guy, all 17 of them. My partner came running in, to see what all the sound must have been from I'm guessing. He found the body with all of the bullets in it. He radioed back to the station and I was ordered back. That pretty much brings us up to speed. But can you really blame me? I mean, wouldn't you do the same if it was your nephew or little sibling or something? Anyways, enough of my life story right now. After I finished cleaning the windows, I locked up and started my walk home. It was only about a mile from the school and I just figured I could save money by walking. This town was pretty close together so just keep that in mind. I had been walking for about 7-8 minutes when I heard a groan come from a pretty deep alleyway. It was dark so I got the flashlight I kept on my key-chain and shined it in the direction of the sound. I moved down the alley slowly to make sure I didn't trip on anything and get mud on my jacket. I reached the end of the alley to find a cat laying down on a piece of cardboard torn of of a box next to it. "Hey little guy, was that you I heard out there." I said to it. For some reason I expected a response, but the weird thing is...I got one. Not from the cat though, from behind me. "Heeellp mee...please..." the voice said. I turned to see a woman who looked in her twenties. She had a large gash across her cheek and part of the sleeve from her shirt was missing. The cut was fresh because it was still bleeding, and when I say bleeding, it was BLEEDING, basically gushing from her face. I told her, "Ma'am, we need to get you to a hospital right now! I'm an ex-police officer. I know what to do." I tried to move her to the alleyway entrance. She shouted at me saying, "I am not leaving until I get my kitty cat!" Seeing how I had no time to argue, I picked up the cat behind me and handed it to her. "Aw, how cute." she stated. She then did something so inhuman that I shudder just thinking about it. She...dislocated her jaw almost like a snake, which in the process ripped the slash on her face open even more. She then placed the cat in her mouth then closed it. I heard one final meow from the cat, followed by a swallowing noise. The woman, if that's even what I should call her, put her jaw back to normal size. The cut on her cheek just...just closed like some kind of magic trick. It made me so sick, I threw up on the spot. Her eyes what were now some kind of Hellish Red color seemed to mock me. She grinned at me like a child who got a brand new toy. I said "Look, whatever the Hell you are, please don't kill me! I have a-a-a wife and a baby, please just don't kill me!" She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into a door in an alley. I fought back as much as I could, I kicked, I punched, I clawed, I screamed. But with no success, was thrown onto a chair and strapped in. It was one of those kind of electric chairs but without the wiring. There was torture equipment everywhere, and I wasn't the first victim. I could tell by the dried blood on the floor. I lost sight of her and was screaming into the dark. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Whatever that thing was stepped into the light. It was literally nothing but muscle hanging off of bones. I could see a pile of flesh sitting in the corner of the dimly lit room. The thing picked up a scalpel and inspect it a bit. It said in a horribly disturbing voice, "That body you saw in the alleyway," It chuckled a bit, "Was getting too old for me. Yours on the other hand, could hold together for quite some time. This is going to hurt a bit, after all, I am going to skin you alive." The thing grinned a bit. It started to cut my flesh off. I panicked, I was freaking out, I started to rant and scream. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! THIS IS ALL A DREAM AND I'M GOING TO WAKE UP NOW! DAMMIT, FUCK PLEASE DON'T! MOMMY! MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! GOD WHY! AGGHHH! MOMMY!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the creature said as it drove the instrument through my eye and into my brain... Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment